Extreme Makeover: Sid Edition
by Sidders91
Summary: One-shot. Sid wants a makeover. Link helps. Comedy ensues. Rated for one bad word. Now a two-shot. I was bored.
1. Extreme Makeover: Part One

_A/N - Just a random little fic after deciding to give Sid a makeover. It had to be done, as drawing/dolling her with a mohawk was a right pain. Enjoy!_

"Liiiiiiink?" Sid called, walking into the room.

"…Yes?" Link looked up, eyebrows raised. She wanted something, he could tell that much.

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Dye my hair for me?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?!" Sid frowned.

"You'll brutally murder me if it goes wrong." He told her, and they both knew it was true. It was for that very reason that they had all volunteered Meat to cut her hair the day before – even if she messed it up, she could easily make it all better with a simple flutter of her eyelashes.

"I won't murder you… promise!" Sid pouted – something she didn't do often – and held up the bottle she had been hiding behind her back. "I'll give you vodka." Link narrowed his eyes, thinking for a moment.

"Deal."

Xxx

"_Link, you moron!"_

Blink and Motley looked up as Sid's shriek worked its way through the Heartbreak, as was followed by several shouts of "I'm sorry!"

They both jumped up and ran to Sid's room, just in time to see her throw a bottle at Link.

"I don't see what's wrong with it!" Link shouted, hiding behind his twin. "It looks fine!"

"Fine? _Fine_? It was supposed to be pink!" Sid glared, pointing to her head. "I'm fucking _blonde_!"

"It looks nice." Mot said, walking over to her friend while the twins stared, eyes wide. "It's fluffy." She told them, ruffling Sid's hair.

"I've never been blonde before." Sid said. "Or fluffy."

"It's something new," Blink shrugged, and Link watched hopefully.

"Hang on." Mot walks back towards the door and looked outside, spotting a certain blonde. "Meat! Come here and tell Sid that her hair's fine and she looks gorgeous." Meat frowned but did as she was told, walking towards them.

"Your hair's fine and you look-" She paused when she spotted Sid and blinked. "Actually, you _do_ look rather gorgeous."

"Y'think?" Sid asked, nose wrinkled.

"If I thought it looked crap I'd say it." Meat grinned. "It's very… sexy." Sid grinned widely as Meat left the room, and Link walked over to her, eyes wide.

"Am I forgiven?" Sid thought for a moment then smirked, punching the younger bohemian on the arm.

"Now you are."


	2. Extreme Makeover: Part Two

_A/N - Okay, so I lied, it's not a one-shot. Here's part two!_

"Oh. My. God," Link stared, mouth hanging open, and dropped the end of the crate in his hands. He didn't even flinch when his brother struggled to keep hold of it, ending up sprawled out on the floor with the large wooden box on top of him.

"Link… little help." Blink groaned.

"What?" Link looked for his brother, spotting him on the floor. "Oh, sorry." He shrugged and pulled the crate away and Blink stood, dusting himself off.

"What the hell is…" He trailed off once he realised just what had caught Link's attention and stared, eyes wide. "Sid? What… what happened to you?"

"Nothing." Sid replied, frowning.

"But… you look…"

"You look like a _girl_!" Link shouted, and Sid hit him. The previously tartan clad bohemian was now wearing what looked like two dresses sewn together, bright red jeans, black leg warmers and her signature odd shoes (one black, one red), and an annoyed scowl.

"I _am_ a girl, genius." Sid sighed.

"Well yeah," Blink said. "The chest… area… kind of gave that part away." He mumbled, blushing.

"You just… you look… different." Link circled her, eyes narrowing.

"That's kind of the point, you twat." Sid told him, rolling her eyes. "I got sick of the other stuff. Half of it was wool… and that stuff itches like crazy."

"But you're wearing a _dress_." Blink, well… blinked. "And it's all… flowery."

"Hey, I can do the girl thing y'know!" Sid said. "If you don't' like it blame Meat, she's the one what was throwing clothes at me."

"Isn't she normally tearing them off?" Link asked, smiling innocently. Sid copied his smile and stuck her middle finger up at him before walking off.

"She still looks like a girl," Link said.

"You're completely hopeless, you know that?"


End file.
